


A Rising Chill of Uncertainty.

by StupidShadows



Series: Oh, Stanley... [1]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Mute Stanley (Stanley Parable), The Freedom Ending (The Stanley Parable), Video Game Characters, stanley doesnt know how to sign, stanley has so many problems, the narrator is talking but stanley isnt trying to hear all that, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidShadows/pseuds/StupidShadows
Summary: And Stanley was happy.But was he really?
Relationships: The Narrator & Stanley (The Stanley Parable)
Series: Oh, Stanley... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Rising Chill of Uncertainty.

**“Blackness... and a rising chill of uncertainty...**

**Was it over?”**

  
  
The words from The Narrator echoed in Stanley’s head, he was deadly still, he never really enjoyed darkness, it gave him anxiety, he preferred the bright lights of the office, burning his retinas every time he stepped out of his room. But it was good, it was better than sitting in pure darkness. Anything was better than sitting in pure darkness.

A rumble is heard throughout the room as the door in front of him starts opening, dousing him in light. He winced, covering his eyes with his arm, squinting at the door.

  
  
**“Yes! He had won.”**

He won?

**“He has defeated the machine, unshackled himself from someone else's command. Freedom was mere moments away.”**   
  


He was going to be free? Stanley felt his heart pounding in his chest, his mouth was dry as he took a step forward, wrapping his hands around the rails as he stared at the door slowly opening.

**“And, yet, even as the immense door slowly opened, Stanley reflected one how many puzzles still lay unsolved.**

**Where had his co-workers gone? How had he been freed from the machine's grasp? What other mysteries did this strange building hold?”**

That was barely in the back of his mind before The Narrator spoke about it, he almost felt selfish for thinking about his own wants and needs before thinking about his coworkers, everyone he once knew gone in an instant, and all he cared about was being free? Going outside? Away from the blinding lights of the office? That’s selfish of him.

**“But as sunlight streamed into the chamber, he realized none of this mattered to him. For it was not knowledge, or even power, that he had been seeking, but happiness.”**

But did he deserve it?

Did he really deserve to be happy, when everyone, who frankly all had better, more fulfilling lives than him just all got up and disappeared without a trace? They had families, and Stanley, Stanley was alone as far as he knew, why did he deserve to leave this wretched place?

**“Perhaps his goal had not been to understand, but to let go.”**

...How could he let go? Everyone was gone, he was just a simple man, a man who was made to push buttons, that’s all he’s ever done with his life.

He needed to know why he was the only one left, before he was ever able to let go.

**“No longer would anyone tell him where to go, what to do, or how to feel. Whatever life he lives, it will be his.**

**And that was all he needed to know. It was, perhaps, the only thing worth knowing”**

He doubted that sincerely, but, he couldn’t even say anything to deny the fact, just staring at the door as it reached the bottom, fully open.

He could smell the fresh air, the cold wind hitting his warm face, the sun beating down on his curly hair. Did he really deserve to be free? Did he really have control over his life?

**“Stanley stepped through the open door.”**

No. No he didn’t.

He stared at the open door, completely silent, he could almost cry. All this work, all this stress, finding out he was unable to think for himself until recently.

It was almost too much.

And he still wasn’t in control after all this.

He still had to follow orders like a fucking puppet.

...Would he ever be truly free?

He stepped outside the door, taking a deep breath of air as he began to walk down the dirt path.

**“Stanley felt the cool breeze upon his skin, the feeling of liberation, the immense possibility of the new path before him.**

**This was exactly the way that things were meant to happen.”**

Was it? Was it really how things were meant to happen? He was supposed to be fulfilled, happy, joyful, happy to finally get out.

**“And Stanley was happy.”**

But was he really?

  
  


He looked up at the sky, the light of the sun absorbing him, after a couple moments, his sight was engulfed in darkness, his body fully relaxing.

  
  


Until, he opened his eyes, in front of him was his computer, with its same green text. Was it real?

Did it really matter?

**“Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time.”**

Stanley chanced a glance at the ceiling, he’s heard this before, he remembers this exactly.

Next he would say-

**“But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.”**

Stanley stared back at his computer, unable to move, unable to focus.

Was it all fake?

**Author's Note:**

> yo stanley parable fandom is dying out you gotta tell me the funny numbers on your mommy's credit card along with the expiration date and the three funky little numbers on the back so i can revive it.
> 
> But really uhhhh -hyperfixates on stanley parable and starts writing sad fics for it-


End file.
